thefreshtvfandomcom-20200214-history
The Five Finger Discount
The Five Finger Discount is the 7th episode of 6teen. Plot Jonesy once again gloats about his new job, prompting Wyatt to read his resume, which is obviously made up of lies. His co-workers, Blade and Christo, arrive, and ask him if he would like to go skydiving, to which he reluctantly agrees. The gang taunts him by making up stories about people dying while skydiving, scaring Jonesy even more. Later, Jen buys a lemonade but has no cash, but Caitlin lets her off the hook with her new "all friends get free drinks" policy. Jen does not agree to this policy, but Caitlin claims that she knows what she is doing. At Things that Beep, Jonesy shows Wyatt what the store sells, such as x-ray glasses and a machine that tans while making juice. Jude finds a chair and relaxes in it, and he soon finds out that the chair can "talk." Afterwards, Jen tells the gang that Caitlin has a "friends get free drinks" policy, but they are not shocked at all. Wyatt tells her that he and his friends all get free stuff from their jobs, such as a free demo CD. Jonesy claims that it is a perk of the job and the employee bonus plan, and Jude claims that it is minimum wage revenge. Even Nikki mentions stealing from the Khaki Barn at one point, even though she hates the clothes there. During her shift, Jen complains about her friends' behavior to Nikki. Coach Halder tells Jen to stock up some merchandise, and she sees a sports jacket she really likes but can not afford. Nikki points out that a boy named Carson is checking Jen out, and Jen thinks that it is the jacket that makes him finally notice her. Nikki suggests buying it, but once she sees the price tag, she gets a second thought. Jen puts the jacket on a store mannequin, yet she can not let go of it and has to be pulled by Nikki. Jonesy simply stands by during his shift, and is told by Wyatt to talk to the customers. Jonesy says to "let the customers come to you," and simply ignores a customer who needs his help and continues to chat with Wyatt. Jude is relaxing on the chair again, and tells them about "Betty," the chair he is lounging on. A disturbed Wyatt claims that it is just a piece of furniture with a computer in it, only for Jude to defend Betty. Blade and Christo tell Jonesy to help a customer who does not speak English because of what is on his resume. Jonesy goes off to help the foreign customer while Wyatt drags Jude away from Betty. At The Big Squeeze, Jude explains his love for Betty, and Caitlin suggests to get him a real girl to get him away from Betty. Nikki and Wyatt go to the Vegan Island to discuss the plan to get a girl for Jude, but do not know who to get for him. They try to get Book Girl to go out with Jude. Near the fountain, Jonesy gloats about his job to Jen, but then makes up an excuse to skip skydiving with Blade and Christo. Jen sees a girl wearing the jacket she wants, and complains about being short on cash to buy it. Jonesy comes up with "The Five Finger Discount," which Jen interprets as stealing. Carson meets with Jen and recognizes her, which makes her happy. During her shift, she complains about always having to put away shoes that stink, but finds Carson's shoe and hugs it. She fantasizes about wearing the jacket and winning Carson over, only to find herself kissing a shoe and being snapped at by Coach Halder. He gives Jen a two minute penalty, which greatly upsets her as she is the number one sales associate. When she takes a look at the jackets, she finally decides to steal one after closing time. The next day, Jen wears the jacket she stole and is complimented by her friends. Nikki asks how she could afford it, and when she says she used the Five Finger Discount, her friends are shocked and dismayed. Jen claims that it was Jonesy's fault, but he runs off to his job. She mentions that they do it also, but they only steal small things. Carson notices her and compliments her look, but Jen is once again given the cold shoulder by her friends. Jonesy shows off a TV to an elderly customer and points out how large yet flat it is. She wants to see it work, so Blade puts Jonesy in charge of controlling it since his resume says he studied advanced audio visual electronics. He turns a knob, which puts on loud rock music. The customer decides to think about it, causing Blade to get suspicious of Jonesy. Jen and Carson hang out by the fountain, and Carson once again compliments Jen's look. Ron the Rent-a-Cop mentions a theft at The Penalty Box, and Jen hides behind a plant in fear of being caught with the stolen jacket. They go for a walk after Jen mentions getting shy on occasion. Meanwhile, Jude is relaxing with Betty once again, and Caitlin meets him and talks with him. After Caitlin claims that Betty is just a chair, Jude consoles her, causing Caitlin to walk away in disgust. Jen hides the jacket in her purse and goes to the Penalty Box, only to find Coach Halder upset over the missing jacket. He suspects another employee to let the jacket go missing, making Jen feel guilty about stealing the jacket. At The Big Squeeze, Jen tells the gang her plan to return the jacket. She wants their help to watch for people wandering so she can get away with her crime, but tells them that they are responsible for her misdeed. Nikki and Wyatt bring Book Girl over to Jude to get him away from Betty, but all he cares about is Betty, making Book Girl upset that Jude likes Betty so much. As Jude loses his marbles about Betty being sold, Book Girl realizes that he is talking about a chair and leaves in a huff. Later, the gang helps Jen return the jacket without getting caught. Jen sneaks in after the gang says it is clear, but they find Ron wandering about the mall. Nikki shoves Jonesy in the fountain to distract Ron, and Jen manages to return the jacket without getting caught. During her shift the next day, Jen is relieved of her guilt because she returned the jacket she had stolen. Coach Halder, however, finds out about Jen's misdeed when he pulls pictures out of a security tape. He does not fire her because she did the right thing, even if she did steal the jacket in the first place. However, he gives the gang (minus Caitlin, who was not present at the time) fifteen minutes in the penalty box. After Jonesy questions his punishment, Ron reminds him of the fountain incident the night before. Blade and Christo find Jonesy in the penalty box and they fire him for stealing a pen. At The Big Squeeze, Jen orders her lemonade but is short on cash. Caitlin finally decides to stop giving freebies, but she ends up drinking it so it does not go to waste. During a stroll down the mall, Caitlin points out that there is a new Betty chair in tan, but it is not enough to cheer a heartbroken Jude back up. Starr sees him mourning his loss, and she understands Jude's pain. Meanwhile, Kyle, Caitlin's ex-boyfriend, sits on the new Betty while Starr and Jude get some squishies. Trivia *Jonesy's job: Salesman at Things That Beep **Reason for firing: Stealing a plastic pen from the store *This marks the first appearance of Vegan Island and Things That Beep. *Jude names the chair "Betty". This is also one of his nicknames for girls in general. *Recurring/minor character premieres: **Blade **Christo **Starr **Carson **Book Girl **Kyle, Caitlin's ex-boyfriend from the previous episode, has a brief cameo at the end when he sits on the new "Betty". *Jude's peace sign tattoo is first seen in this episode when Wyatt views it through the X-ray glasses. *Coach Halder states that he checked the security footage when the jacket is "re-found", and this is how he discovered Jen's deceit. Strangely enough, he didn't check the security tape when the jacket was first stolen, an action you would think would be Halder's first prerogative after calling security. *Apparently Book Girl works at Nice Cinnabuns. Category:6teen Episodes